It is common for people to give gifts to each other. This act of giving can be accomplished by buying a physical gift. However, when the parties are separated, the gifting process can be more difficult. Gift cards exist which can be purchased and given from a buyer to a recipient. However, this requires purchasing the gift card and delivering the physical card to the recipient. What is needed is a more convenient system and method for gifting cannabis.